


Last Night Awake

by moxosen



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Depressing, Hospitals, Loss, M/M, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxosen/pseuds/moxosen
Summary: Gavin Reed is crawling into his lasting moments with Nines along his side. His memories of his husband are ever-thinning, but he's glad to see his beloved one last time before he passes.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Last Night Awake

Nines enters the hospital quietly. The subtle noise has become a regular as of lately, with every visit of seeing Gavin making Nines feel even more upset. This was definitely a downside of being an android. You got to live with your beloved human, but age comes and you get it all torn away. As he steps in, he looks down at his hand, the rusted black ring wrapped around his left ring finger. A sad smile spreads across his face at seeing the ring. He remembers the day they got married so vividly, every last memory kept dearly to his chest and never being wiped from his mind. After a few moments, he can feel the artificial tears streaming down his cheeks. He's going to miss Gavin so terribly.

Quickly, the android shakes his head, wipes his tears and heads off to the room Gavin was in. He places a gentle knock on the door before entering, frowning at seeing his husband in such a dreary state. When Gavin tilts his head to look over at Nines, a sickly smile comes to his face. Nines fights the strong yearning to seize up and sob in front of Gavin, then proceeds to step forward and sit himself in the seat next to Gavin’s hospital bed. Gavin reaches a quivering hand to grab onto Nines’, his feeble smile still trained to the android.

,, Hey, tin can. “  
Gavin says, his tone a near murmur. Seeing Gavin so weak puts a wrench in Nines’ throat, and he gives a sorrowful smile to the weak male before him.  
,, Hi, sweetheart. How do you feel today? “  
Nines asks softly, gently rubbing his thumb over the top of Gavin’s hand, doing his best to be clement to Gavin’s sensitive body. Gavin lets out a quiet crow at Nines being so gentle with him.  
,, I feel just fucken peachy. “  
Gavin remarks a bit sarcastically, causing Nines to sigh. He’s going to miss his sassy, snappy husband more than anything when he passes. He doesn’t want to let Gavin go, in fact, he’s terrified of losing Gavin. 

Nines expression becomes sullen at the pang of sarcasm to Gavin’s tone of voice, a slow sigh leaving him as he continues to stroke the top of Gavin’s frail hand. Gavin notices Nines expression becoming soft and depressed, so he uses a bit of the scarce amount of energy he has to reach his other hand and sets it on top of Nines’ slender and perfect hand.  
,, Hey, Nines. Look at me, “  
Gavin requests faintly. The android looks upwards from his lap and to Gavin, brows furrowed up ever slightly. The elder gives the android a tender smile, gently rubbing the top of his hand with his left hand.  
,, I love you to fucken bits, okay? I’m.. not gonna lie, I’m scared too. I don’t want to leave you behind, Nines. “  
Gavin’s tone has become a weak whisper, mournful tears gathered in the rims of his eyes.

Nines exhales slowly at seeing Gavin’s fearful expression and upset tears. Carefully, the RK reaches forward and gently wipes a thumb over Gavin’s cheek.  
,, I’m going to miss you, Gavin. “  
Nines mumbles, finally letting the artificial tears stumble down his cheeks and land on his and Gavin’s held hands. Gavin’s trembling hands reach upwards and carefully wipe off Nines’ dampened cheeks.  
,, I’m gonna.. miss you too, Nines. “  
Gavin’s tone is shaky, indicating he’s struggling not to cry himself.  
,, You promise you’ll come to me one day, right? “

Nines lets out a sad chortle at Gavin’s words.  
,, I hope so. I don’t know if there’s a heaven for humans and androids both. “  
Nines leans his head into Gavin’s palm cautiously, letting Gavin gently rub his cheek back and forth with his thumb. He’s going to miss this. Gavin’s gentle touch and his cocky words, his little “I love you”s before they fall asleep, being able to walk along the beach and simply bask in the sun and enjoy the comfortable silence. The little pecks and kisses they would give each other in the shower, the few times they would dance in the rain and Gavin would get sick so they’d snuggle up on the couch and binge Brooklyn Nine-Nine several times over.

Gavin releases a slow breath and gives Nines a dreary nod.  
,, I just wanna be able to see you again someday, Nines. I don’t wanna be alone again. “  
Gavin whispers, finally letting his tears roll down his cheeks as well. Nines frowns at seeing Gavin starting to cry on the bed, causing Nines to reach forward and wipe off his cheeks again.  
,, I promise I won’t abandon you, ever. I’ll come to your grave every day so I can sit next to it and talk to you, even if you can’t hear me. I’ll leave little flowers every time for you to admire from above, and I’ll even bring Midnight sometimes to see you again. She’s going to miss you too. “  
Nines assures kindly, and when he mentions their black long-haired cat, Gavin breaks completely. He lays there, sobbing and quivering.

,, I don’t wanna die, Nines. “  
Gavin cries, gripping to Nines’ hand as hard as he possibly can in his extremely weak state. As Gavin sobs, Nines gently rubs Gavin’s arm and lets him sob as he lays there in the bed.  
,, I don’t want you to die either, Gavin. “  
Nines whispers.  
,, I wish I could stop it. I’m going to miss you so terribly. “  
Nines adds, gently wiping Gavin’s face again.

After a few moments of the subtle silence besides Gavin’s crying, Nines is forced to leave due to visiting hours being over. Gavin lays there on the bed idly, staring at the ceiling and wiping his face with his hands. He can feel his end drawing closer, and as he’s staring at the ceiling, and as he’s laying there, he thinks about all the prominent memories with Nines.

When they had first met, being at eachother’s throats and threatening to turn the other into scraps. Not a month later had they healed from their fights and got together, with Tina and Chris egging them both on. Their first together at the cafe in Hart Plaza, when Nines had managed to get Gavin’s favorite coffee purely on accident. The night that Nines had proposed, and the excitement and happiness flooding through him as he screeched ‘yes’ to the prototype android. The sweet, quiet moments when they’d lay on the couch, snuggling and laughing like there was going to be no end.

As Gavin lays there, reminiscing about the past, he inhales slowly and exhales even slower. A few more minutes of such, and Gavin has passed, laying on the bed as the heart monitor flatlines. Nines can swear he can feel it as he’s lying on the couch at home, and all he can do is lay there and begin to sob, letting out his long-dreaded sorrows.


End file.
